


Private Tutoring

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mentions of Previous Phichit/Yuuri, Professor Victor Nikiforov, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Viktor is equally as Thirsty for Student, Yuuri is Thirsty for Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Yuuri is dreading taking Art History until he sets eyes on one Dr. Viktor Nikiforov. After that, he's on a one-way mission to get the D.





	Private Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/gifts).



> A very Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa Philatos! I hope you love it :D

Signing up for Art History was literally the last thing Yuuri wanted to do in life, but he had slept right through his alarm for when classes opened and, of course, the ever popular History of Music taught by everyone’s favorite professor Dr. Cao Bin was full. With a 20 person wait list. All Bachelor of the Arts students were required to take one or the other, so Yuuri had had no choice. He just couldn’t fit it in any other semester. It was taught by Professor Feltsman who was anything but popular among the students, especially dance students. Apparently, he still wasn’t quite over the divorce with Madam Baranovskaya. 

 

Yuuri was absolutely dreading it.

 

“Hey, at least we’ll be in the class together,” Phichit pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but you are an art major,” Yuuri huffed, “You have to take it anyway. It made sense for me to take music as a dancer!”

 

Phichit shrugged. “Snooze you lose. Come on, it can’t be that bad. Besides, Dr. Feltsman won’t even be teaching it.”

 

Yuuri’s ears perked up at that. “Wait, really?”

 

“Didn’t you read on the sign up page that the professor was still TBD? Apparently Feltsman is going on a sabbatical or something,” he shrugged. “So, it might be fine.”

 

Maybe. Yuuri still wasn’t hopeful. If anything, it might make it worse. At least with Dr. Feltsman there were all the tips, tricks, and notes out there on the internet from previous students. They would all be in the dark with a new professor. Yuuri was already slammed having nailed the lead role in the school’s new adaptation of Swan Lake. He would be playing Odette instead of a female. With music he was more likely to be able to study less and still pass fine. “I’m going to need your help.”

 

Phichit slapped him on the back. “I got you! You can copy my homework and I’ll help you study.”

 

“Thanks, Phichit,” Yuuri smiled, truly relieved to have a friend like him. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to remember this when I need a favor from you,” Phichit promised.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

The holidays came and went and the first day of the spring semester began quicker than Yuuri would have liked. Art History was a 9 am class which made Yuuri hate it more than he already did. Grabbing a seat next to Phichit halfway up the lecture hall he waited impatiently to get some sort of sign of the new professor - a Dr. Nikiforov. Another Russian, it seemed.

 

“Any sign of him yet?” Yuuri asked as he got settled in his seat.

 

“Nope. No rumors or any juicy bits, either,” Phichit responded. “Which, is sort of surprising. I didn’t really do much digging, though. Too busy.”

 

Checking his watch, Yuuri noted there was only two minutes until class started. Great first impression, the new professor not being on time. Shouldn’t he be early? “I hate this already.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Phichit poked at Yuuri with the eraser of his pencil.

 

The door to the auditorium shut and a sudden hush fell over the room. A tall man with silver hair had closed the door and moved to the center of the room. His back was turned, but he looked far too young to be the professor. A TA? Really? On the first day? 

 

“It’s nine am on the dot, so let’s get started.” The same man turned around and smiled at the class with a heart-shaped mouth and brilliant blue eyes. “Good morning! I am Dr. Nikiforov and I will be your instructor for Art History.”

 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped.  _ That _ was Dr. Nikiforov? That beautiful, gorgeous,  _ incredibly hot man _ was Viktor Nikiforov? “Phichit, I’m gay.”

 

“Yeah, Yuuri, that’s not a secret,” Phichit answered, keeping his voice low.

 

“No, I mean I’m really gay. Like super, hella gay right now,” Yuuri fired back, unable to take his eyes off the Russian man as he continued to speak. 

 

“Yeah, you and every other guy in here,” Phichit murmured. “Holy shit. And you were worried this whole time.”

 

Of course he was worried, and now he was even more worried! How the hell was he supposed to concentrate when God himself was standing down there before them? “I am royally screwed, Phichit. I might as well just drop out now.”

 

“I’d like to think you want to be royally screwed by one Dr. Nikiforov,” Phichit teased. “But, seriously, I won’t let you drop out. Eyes up top, buddy.”

 

His eyes  _ were _ up top until Phichit said that, and then suddenly his eyes were moving down Dr. Nikiforov’s well built form to his crotch. Was the hair down there silver like up top? Was his dick big? Would it feel good up his ass-

 

“Yuuri. You’re drooling.”

 

Yuuri closed his mouth that had indeed been hanging wide open. He had literally taken in nothing the entire hour long lecture other than Dr. Nikiforov’s dashing good looks. Thankfully, Phichit had said they’d mainly just gone over the syllabus and Dr. Nikiforov’s background. 

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Phichit grinned. “Why don’t you go see him during his open office hours? Tell him your situation and that you’d like a little extra ‘tutoring time’,” he used air quotes with a wink. 

 

Yuuri nudged him hard with an elbow. “Yeah right! I don’t want to come off as completely desperate!”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Phichit argued. “Trust me, professors  _ love _ when students take initiative like that. Shows you actually care about the class, or in your case, care about trying to get the D.”

 

“Fucking my professor would be extremely immoral and is against school code,” Yuuri pointed out.

 

Phichit exaggerated his eye roll to the point he almost fell over. “Please, Yuuri. Live a little. Christ. You act like no one ever fucks their teacher in college. This isn’t high school.”

 

Sighing, Yuuri looked at the syllabus and the office hours printed on the paper. He could make tomorrow’s time after his contemporary dance class. It was a stupid idea, of course. Completely idiotic. But...what could it hurt? If anything, it was a way to get Dr. Nikiforov to know his face. Not like his face was impressive or anything. It was average at best.

 

When he reached Dr. Nikiforov’s office the door was closed. Great. He hadn’t been the only one with that idea, apparently. Sure enough, ten minutes later, a giggling girl walked out with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Maybe he wasn’t even gay and this was a waste of time? With a heavy sigh he knocked on the door and waited for the professor to acknowledge him.

 

The smile that greeted him made him want to melt. “Oh, another student! Please, come in!”

 

“Um, h-hi, Dr. Nikiforov. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor grinned, saying Yuuri’s name in such a cute way that he just wanted to die. “I have a cousin by that name! It looks like we already have something in common!”

 

Oh god, he definitely wanted to die. “Um, that’s, something?” Something. What a moron.

 

“Please, sit,” Viktor extended a hand towards the chair and Yuuri did as he was told. “So, Yuuri, what is it you are majoring in?”

 

“Dance,” Yuuri responded, fiddling with the end of his sweater nervously. 

 

“Oh! How interesting! What kind of dance is your favorite, Yuuri?”   
  
Yuuri felt like he could get a boner just by the way Vik-Dr. Nikiforov said his name. “I like most types of dance, honestly, but ballet is my favorite.”

 

“I love ballet,” Viktor smiled wider. “Russia is known for some of the best, after all. You have a part in the upcoming Swan Lake, then?”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath. Ok, here was his chance. “Actually, that might be another reason I’m here. I have the lead part, actually, of Odette, and I’m really worried about being able to keep up with my classes and rehearsals.”

 

The smile disappeared and Viktor’s blue eyes narrowed as he hummed. “Are you asking that I grant you special exception on assignments, Yuuri?”

 

“W-what?! N-no!” Yuuri stuttered, face turning bright red at such an accusation. “Of course not! I was just wondering if there would be some sort of tutoring?”

 

Viktor’s mouth returned to the heart shape. “Oh, why of course! I was going to announce special office hours for tutoring during our next class, but it won’t start for a few weeks since we don’t really have anything to study quite yet. I like your initiative, though. It’s always better to get ahead, especially if you think you might struggle.”

 

Blowing out a sigh of relief Yuuri let himself relax, though open tutoring wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Maybe no one would come? “Right, er, thanks. I guess I’ll just look forward to your announcement, then.”

 

“Of course. It was nice getting to know you a bit, Yuuri. I look forward to seeing the new Swan Lake Madam Baranovskaya has put together. It’s been quite the talk of the town.”

 

The heat in his face only grew more intense at that comment. “Haha, ok, um, bye!”  _ Idiot, _ he cursed himself as he promptly ran out of the office. Real smooth. Fuck. He was such an embarrassment. No wonder he was still single and practically a virgin. Technically, he wasn’t, but he might as well be at this rate!

 

A few weeks went by, including the first quiz that Yuuri only barely passed by cheating off Phichit, and tutoring finally started. Turns out, literally  _ everyone _ decided they needed tutoring. The private room that Dr. Nikiforov had booked for the tutor session was so jammed that Yuuri had to stand. It was miserable and Yuuri got absolutely nothing out of it. Dr. Nikiforov had only smiled and said hello. No other interaction.

 

“Why don’t you just seduce him?” Phichit suggested as he attempted to help Yuuri study in the library.

 

Yuuri huffed. “How?”

 

“Yuuri, please. Everyone knows you are a freak,” Phichit pointed out. “That’s why literally everyone at the university wants to fuck you.”

 

“Literally no one wants to fuck me,” Yuuri fired back. “I even had to beg you to do it because I was tired of being a virgin!”

 

“That was only because I didn’t want things to be weird with us after, not because I didn’t want to fuck you!” Phichit argued. “I’d do it again, if you want, but also - you’re an idiot. Everyone wants to get in your pants, Yuuri, including Dr. Nikiforov.”

 

“You don’t know that, though!” He whined. “What if I go in there trying to seduce him and he isn’t gay or not interested? Not to mention -”

 

“He’s gay.”

 

“ - how completely inappropriate it would be for a student and professor to have sex!”

 

“We’ve been through this, Yuuri,” Phichit groaned. “Live a little. Live a lot!”

 

Groaning annoyingly loud to the point other students started to stare Yuuri face planted into his textbook. “This is impossible. Stupid. What am I even thinking?”

 

“That you want the D,” Phichit teased. “Understandably. Look. You’re almost failing the class. That gives you a really good excuse to ask for private tutoring. I say use that to your advantage.”

 

It was true. Yuuri was dangerously close to failing. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying! He was! But he got so distracted during classes by his daydreams of Dr. Nikiforov bending him over his desk and fucking him senseless that he didn’t take in any of the material. Phichit always tried to help him cheat during tests, but other than the slides of art pieces they had to identify the tests were different. He still attended the tutoring sessions, but they were so full of students it didn’t do him any good. Not to mention he would just think of Dr. Nikiforov taking him right there against the wall.

 

Yuuri was fucked, and not in the good way.

 

“I can’t worry about this right now,” Yuuri said as he slammed the textbook shut. “Performances start in two days. Once we’re done then I can concentrate on trying to salvage this disaster of a situation.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Phichit caved, closing his own book. “Are you headed to rehearse? I still gotta finish up some of the sets.” As part of a semester project, the art students had put together the majority of the sets for the ballet. 

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered as he started to pack up his bookbag.

 

“Mkay, I’ll come, too.”

 

Two days passed far too quickly and before he was ready Yuuri found himself in front of a mirror backstage trying to put on his makeup before the show began. He was always extremely nervous and anxious before a performance, but this was worse than normal. This was the first time he was a lead - not to mention the lead in a completely new take on a classic. There was a lot of pressure on him to be perfect. 

 

“YUURI! YUURI!”

 

Yuuri stopped halfway through applying the eyeliner as he heard his name being screamed by Phichit. He turned to see his friend sprinting right for him. “Phichit?! What?! What’s wrong?!”

 

Phichit came to a halt and hunched over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “Dr. Nikiforov is here! In the front row!”

 

What. Oh god. No. No, no, no, no. “I can’t do this. Oh my god, I can’t do this.”

 

“Are you kidding!?” Phichit asked, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders. “This is your chance! To seduce him!”

 

“Phichit, this is a ballet, not my pole dancing class,” Yuuri argued. “It’s not sexy at all.”

 

“Oh, come on,” he rolled his eyes. “He’s Russian! Ballet is exactly what you need to get him right where you want him! Yuuri, you’ve got this!”

 

Maybe...maybe Phichit was right. Maybe he did have this? It wasn’t the normal kind of dancing people used to seduce someone, but maybe he needed to stop thinking himself as Odette and start thinking more of Odile. Odile seduced the prince through dance, why couldn’t he? “Ok. Ok. You’re right. I’ve got this. I can do this.”

 

Phichit jumped for joy. “Yes! But let me fix your eyeliner for you because you suck.”

 

Yuuri danced. He danced like he could never remember dancing, and when the moments were right when he needed to connect with the audience, it was Viktor his eyes and movements were drawn to. When the curtain raised for the final bow it was to a standing ovation and several bouquets of flowers. It was the proudest Yuuri had ever felt about a performance. Afterwards, he was showered with more flowers and congratulations as the performers did meet and greets in the lobby afterwards. Usually, Yuuri hated that Madam made them do that, but today he didn’t seem to mind nearly as much.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

It was the hundredth time he’d heard his name called in the last hour, but this time it was from a familiar voice. Dr. Nikiforov was smiling at him with that heart-shaped mouth and holding out a bouquet of blue roses. Yuuri hadn’t felt embarrassed at any of the other proffered flowers, but these had his face turning red as they were thrust into his arms. “D-Dr. Nikiforov! I, um, thank you!”

 

“You were amazing!” Viktor beamed. “I knew you said you loved ballet, but I must admit I was not prepared for how incredibly you danced up on that stage. It was like you created music with your body.”

 

And now his entire body was red.“I, um, I’m really just average, to be honest. Dime-a-dozen.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true at all, Yuuri,” Viktor argued, gaze so intense that Yuuri had to look away.

 

Yuuri coughed, trying to gather himself, though he couldn’t find the courage to look Viktor in the eye. “Well, thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

 

“Of course.”

 

An awkward silence fell over them and Yuuri felt himself starting to panic and thinking of how he could excuse himself and run away. Viktor, however, had other plans to continue their conversation in the worst way possible. 

 

“Yuuri, about your grades-”

 

“I know, they’re horrible, and I’m so sorry!” Yuuri groaned, shoulders hunching in on himself of shame. Of course he’d bring up his atrocious grades! They were likely the worst in the entire class! “I’m going to put my all into the class once the performances are over!”

 

Viktor’s face softened and his smile was more sympathetic than excited like it had been before. “Well, that’s good to hear, but I was going to say that I think I’ve failed you as your professor.”

 

Yuuri finally looked up at that. What? No! It was him that had failed as a student. Big time.

 

“You came to me in the beginning telling me you were worried about being able to keep up and I really didn’t do anything to help you,” Viktor explained. “I know that you’ve been coming to tutoring every week, but the class is so full I have been unable to provide you with the necessary attention. I’d like a chance to help make it right. Would you be able to come to my office tomorrow? Around three or so? We can discuss some private tutoring and make a plan to help get your grades up.”

 

This was it. This is what Yuuri had been trying to make happen since the beginning of the semester. Yet, somehow, it didn’t spark quite the excitement that he was hoping. Maybe because he knew Viktor’s only intentions were just to help with his grades. “I, um, yeah, I guess? Three is good.”

 

The heart-shaped smile returned. “Great! I’ll see you then! Have a great night!”

 

“Oh my god, Yuuri,” Phichit said as he approached behind Yuuri. “He wants to fuck. Holy shit.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and nudged his friend. “Didn’t you hear a word he said? He just wants to help me with my grades.”

 

“Yeah. ‘Help you with your grades’,” Phichit snorted with air quotes. “Everyone knows that’s code for fucking to get the A. Yuuri, this is it! You gotta wear that crop top you wear to dance in.  And leggings! Definitely leggings! Or no, wait, those glitter booty shorts! And your hair back!”

 

“Oh, yeah, let me just casually show up to my professor’s office in booty shorts and a cut-off shirt,” Yuuri scoffed. “Real subtle.”

 

“Who said anything about being subtle?” Phichit grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Channel your inner slut that I know from personal experience exists. As much as I enjoyed fucking you, you are destined for greater dick, my dear friend.”

 

“Can we not talk about this right now? Half the faculty is within five feet of us,” Yuuri groaned.

 

Phichit winked and patted him on the back before starting to walk away. “Just think about it, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri did think about it. A lot. So much so, that despite his aching muscles after the performance, he found himself in bed with three fingers up his ass screaming Dr. Nikiforov’s name into his pillow. Just fantasizing about it gave him one of the best orgasms he’d had in a long time. What would it actually feel like to fuck his teacher? Was his dick as big as he imagined?   
  
The next day, he might have packed his crop top in his dance bag along with the tightest pair of leggings he owned. There was no way he would pull off the booty shorts Phichit had suggested, but this he might just pull off. Before heading to rehearsals he had slicked back his hair and put in his contacts. Maybe, just maybe, he could do this.

  
  


Rehearsals finished a good 20 minutes before Yuuri was set to meet with Dr. Nikiforov. Should he be early? No, what if he had a meeting with another student? Or maybe he wasn’t even there? Would that seem desperate? Oh god, this was so stupid. He couldn’t do this. No, he could. Maybe.  _ I don’t know! _

 

By the time Yuuri finally finished argued with himself and having a panic attack it was five past three. In a rush he grabbed his bag and sprinted all the way to the art building and Dr. Nikiforov’s office. “Dr. Nikiforov! I’m so sorry! Rehearsals ran late and -,”

 

Viktor was staring at him with wide eyes behind the desk and he dropped the pen that had been in his hand. “Y-Yuuri...Hi.”

 

Yuuri blinked. Why was he-oh.  _ Oh. _ Yuuri hadn’t zipped up his jacket and his stomach was on full display. Wait. Dr. Nikiforov was...blushing?  _ Ok. You got this Yuuri. Be sexy. Be a freak.  _ Smiling, Yuuri brushed back his hair and took a seat. “I hope you still have time for me?”

 

A cough left Viktor’s lips and he tried to pull himself together by brushing a hand down his tie. “Ah, yes, of course.”

 

“Oh, good,” Yuuri let out a small chuckle and started to take off his jacket. “Sorry, I’m just a little hot after running all the way here.”

 

“It’s um…,” Viktor’s voice trailed off and Yuuri wondered if maybe he’d made a great mistake when suddenly the soft and confused face turned hard and blue eyes turned black. “Yuuri. Please close the door.”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath. Oh god  _ this was fucking it.  _ Smirking, Yuuri stood up and sauntered over to the door to close and lock it. When he turned around he gasped in surprise as he found himself face-to-face with Viktor who slammed a hand next to his head. 

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor drew out his name, their lips so close that all Yuuri would have to do was lean forward. “I have to wonder just what you might do in order to get a passing grade in my class?”

 

Reaching out for Viktor’s tie Yuuri started to fiddle with it before licking his lips. “Whatever you require, Dr. Nikiforov.”

 

Yuuri yelped as Viktor closed the gap and they were kissing. Viktor’s hands were immediately on his ass and Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the professor’s waist. Viktor caught him easily and used the door to help keep him up as they continued their sloppy and heated kisses. Yuuri could already feel the bulge of Viktor’s hardness and it only served to help his growing confidence. 

 

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor breathed as he pulled away. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you.”

 

“Same,” Yuuri blurted out without thinking.

 

Viktor surged forward again and forced his tongue straight in Yuuri’s mouth which the younger man had zero problems accepting. “Seeing you dance on stage only made my desire for you grow. So beautiful. God. What I’d do just to fuck you wearing your leg warmers.”

 

Yuuri had completely forgotten that he hadn’t taken those off before running here. He smirked. “That could be arranged, Dr. Nikiforov. But first, you’ll have to help me undress.”

 

Viktor carefully lowered Yuuri to the grown and lifted the crop top over the student’s head. With the garment discarded Yuuri lifted a foot and pushed Viktor away while holding his leg out. Viktor took the hint and pulled his sneaker off and carefully started to tug at the thigh-high leg warmers. They’d have to come off before going back on. Once one leg was done Yuuri lifted the other and Viktor repeated the action, though this time he placed a tender kiss to his foot before releasing it. 

 

With both leg warmers removed Yuuri turned around and shook his ass. “A little help?”

 

Yuuri yelped as Viktor slapped his ass before hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling them down. He was wearing a dancer’s belt underneath, but Viktor didn’t touch that as he fell to his knees while stripping the spandex fabric down to his feet where they hooked around his heels in a stirrup. Yuuri lifted each foot until the leggings were tossed away to join his crop top. Viktor didn’t pick up the leg warmers to put back on, but instead started to nuzzle Yuuri’s calf with his nose and cheek. 

 

“Are you not going to put my leg warmers back on?” Yuuri asked curiously, though he certainly wasn’t complaining about Viktor’s current action. 

 

Viktor kissed the inside of Yuuri’s bare thigh before running his hands down the length of his leg and looking up through silver lashes. “Am I not allowed to worship such incredible legs? Long, muscular, and beautiful. Though, they’d look best on my shoulders with my head in between, don’t you think?”

 

His breath hitched and Yuuri found his heart in his throat at such a thought. God, yes, he definitely thought they’d look best wrapped around Viktor’s head with his fingers buried in that ridiculous silver hair. Turning back around his eyes settled on the desk behind Viktor. “I’m thinking maybe we should try it, just to be certain.”

 

“Well, I think we should get rid of this first,” Viktor smirked as he hooked his fingers into Yuuri’s dancer’s belt and gave it a tug down over the younger man’s ass.

 

Yuuri hissed as the cold air hit his already hard cock as it was released from the confines of the fabric. The second Viktor tossed aside the belt he was lunging forward between Yuuri’s legs and burying his nose against the course black hair to breathe in his scent. Just the feeling of Viktor’s hot breath against his skin had Yuuri shivering, but then he flicked out his tongue and Yuuri found his head falling back against the door with a pleased sigh. 

 

Just as Yuuri was really starting to relax Viktor’s mouth pulled away and he was reaching for the leg warmers to slip back on. Yuuri tried hard not to seem annoyed as he lifted each leg to allow Viktor to pull them back on. Viktor at least gave the tip of his cock another kiss before climbing to his feet.

 

“Now, then, shall we see just how good those legs look over my shoulders?” Viktor asked as he loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his dress shirt.

 

With the spark returning Yuuri sauntered over to Viktor’s desk and slide the papers to the side before hopping up to take a seat. Tossing his tie back Viktor settled back onto his knees between Yuuri’s legs and hoisted them up onto his shoulders. Leaning back on his elbows Yuuri waited for a hopeful reprise of Viktor’s mouth on his cock. He was rewarded with something far greater as Viktor lifted Yuuri’s thighs and pressed a flat and wet tongue against his entrance.

 

Yuuri whined with pleasure as the tongue licked and prodded at his entrance sending sparks of bliss through his body. This was something Yuuri had only dreamed of, as Phichit hadn’t gone anywhere near his entrance with anything other than his cock and fingers. It felt far more incredible than Yuuri could have ever imagined.

 

“You taste just as good as you look,” Viktor murmured as he came up for air, spit dripping down his chin. “I don’t suppose you have lube? Spit isn’t very good for that.”

 

Oh, Yuuri was certainly prepared. “Front pocket of my bag.”

 

Viktor reached across the floor for the bag and pulled it towards him so he could unzip the front pocket. Sure enough, there was a bottle of lube and several condoms stashed away. Yuuri heard the bottle cap pop and he waited impatiently for fingers to find their way between his legs. When a digit did finally breech him Yuuri drew out a long moan and laid back against the desk. Viktor began kissing up the inside of his thigh as he worked his finger in and out, working his way up to his hips and then up his stomach before he finally found Yuuri’s mouth.

 

A second digit was added and Viktor started to bite and suck at Yuuri’s neck, no doubt leaving marks behind. Yuuri would have to raid Phichit’s makeup drawer to cover them up. Not that he minded in the least. When Viktor entered a third finger Yuuri’s eyes rolled back with how incredible it felt. Viktor’s fingers were longer than his own and reached places he could only dream of. Lifting his legs he hooked his arms beneath his knees and drew them to his chest so Viktor could go deeper. 

 

A great feeling of emptiness washed over Yuuri as Viktor pulled his fingers out and his lips left the dancer’s skin. Propping himself back up Yuuri watched as Viktor unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock. It was huge. Long, thick, and absolutely perfect. Yuuri could feel his mouth water at the sight. It took the sound of Viktor tearing open a foil packet to tear his eyes away from the sight. 

 

Viktor rolled the condom on and gave his length a few strokes. “Roll over, my Yuuri,” he instructed.

 

Yuuri did so and gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation as his cheeks were spread and Viktor’s cock nudged at his entrance. Canting his hips up he silently begged to be filled. When he was finally breached, he was anything but silent, a loud moan leaving his lips as Viktor’s thick cock stretched him wide. God, it was far more incredible than any of his fantasies over the last few months. Viktor was long and thick and hit him in all the right places and he hadn’t even begun to move yet. 

 

Hiking his right leg up to rest on the desk Yuuri let his cheek fall against the wood and gripped the edge tighter. “Fuck me, Dr. Nikiforov.”

 

Viktor smirked and gripped Yuuri’s thin waist tightly. “With pleasure.”

 

The first snap of Viktor’s hips was hard enough to make Yuuri yelp in surprise, eyes going wide in how he somehow managed to make him see stars right out the gate. Viktor was slow, but he went hard and deep with each thrust. Yuuri’s vision was already turning wide, short and sharp gasps of pleasure leaving his lips with every movement. If it weren’t for the fact his own cock was trapped between his body and the desk unreachable to his hand, Yuuri knew he’d cum quicker than he ever had before. 

 

“D-Dr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri panted, trying to shift his hips back to meet Viktor with each thrust, “Harder. Faster.”

 

In response, Viktor slid a hand up Yuuri’s back to his neck where he pushed down and squeezed before bending down and placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. “Shall I fuck you so hard you struggle to dance tomorrow, my Yuuri?”

 

_ Fuck. _ “Yes, god, please,” Yuuri begged, not giving a damn about the fact he had to perform their second show tomorrow and he’d most certainly be sore after this.

 

Viktor thrust in harder and started to pick up his pace. If it weren’t for Viktor’s hand holding Yuuri down, the dancer would have found himself falling off the desk with how hard he was going in, now. The entire building probably could hear them between Viktor’s grunts and Yuuri’s screams. Hooking an arm around his hiked leg Yuuri pulled it closer to chest allowing Viktor to reach deeper inside of him. It felt so good, so incredible, that Yuuri thought this surely had to be a dream.

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor breathed, “I’m so close.”

 

Yuuri clenched down, tightening his velvety walls around Viktor’s cock. “Come on, Dr. Nikiforov, cum inside me.” 

 

Sure, it didn’t mean much since Viktor was wearing a condom, but the fantasy of it was enough to make Viktor growl against his neck. His thrusts grew shallow and his breath became uneven and then he was burying himself to the hilt and crying out as he climaxed. Yuuri could feel the heat through the condom and he allowed himself to imagine that there was no barrier between them. That Viktor had filled him up with his load and that it would drip out between his legs once he pulled out. 

 

Yuuri was left with a great feeling of emptiness as Viktor did finally pull out, a soft hand releasing his neck and sliding down gently to his waist. Lifting his head he finally looked back at Viktor who looked completely and utterly wrecked. As wrecked as Yuuri felt. When Viktor realized Yuuri was looking he bent down and captured his kiss in a deep kiss. 

 

“On your back,” Viktor instructed when he finally pulled away.

 

Yuuri complied, wincing slightly at the ache in his ass, and realized where Viktor’s eyes were drawn to: his still hard cock. Before Yuuri could say anything Viktor was on his knees spreading Yuuri’s legs and taking the dancer fully into his mouth. A scream caught in Yuuri’s throat as his back arched completely off the desk and his thighs tightened around Viktor’s head. 

 

“D-Dr. Niki-oh god,” Yuuri couldn’t even formulate words as an expert tongue licked it’s way up and down his shaft. Fingers buried themselves in soft hair as Yuuri just let his head drop back and mouth fall open.

 

Yuuri’s orgasm was a silent one, the only signs of it having hit being his trembling legs and tightening core. When Viktor finally surfaced it was with an obscene pop and not a trail of cum left behind. The professor had the audacity to smirk and lick his lips.

 

“Fuck,” was the only thing Yuuri could manage as he wiped a sweaty hand across his forehead pushing his bangs that had fallen from the gel back into place. 

 

Viktor hummed in agreement as he got to his feet and started to button up his shirt. “Well, I certainly think that was an excellent extra credit session, Yuuri.”

 

Huffing, Yuuri finally managed to push himself off of the desk and onto his wobbling feet. “So, Dr. Nikiforov, does that raise my grade to an A?”

 

Smoothing out his shirt and adjusting his tie, Viktor tilted his head and shrugged. “Hmm, for that, I’ll raise it to a C. If you want an A, you’ll have to do more than that, Yuuri.”

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Yuuri couldn’t help the hitch of breath at the prospect. “I think I might be able to manage that, Dr. Nikiforov. Same time next week?”

 

“I was thinking Friday.” VIktor moved back into Yuuri’s space and leaned in so his lips hovered just above Yuuri’s. With a thumb he traced the bottom of the dancer’s lip. “There’s  _ a lot _ of studying to be done.”

 

Yuuri’s cock twitched with a sign of life. “Of course. Friday it is. I’ll be sure to study hard, Dr. Nikiforov.”

 

Viktor smirked. “See that you do, Yuuri.”

 

Friday could not come quick enough.


End file.
